No One Cares
by beaglelvr93
Summary: A BB as kids story. 'Let's just make it to your birthday without them taking you away, ok Bones' NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

I really don't know how long this fic is going to be. It depends where it takes me. Enjoy, review, and if ANYONE has ideas, just shout 'em out! I don't own anything.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth jogged along his normal route. He never ran with music because the people in his neighborhood mostly consisted of senior citizens who were always looking for 'a strapping young lad' to help with this or that. He couldn't help it, he liked playing the hero.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the big blue Boston sky. Turning right and into the Commons, Seeley jogged around the pond and then stopped, out of breath at a bench by the water. He sat down and took a swig of the water bottle he carried before dumping half of it on his head. As he sat there panting, he observed his bench-mate.

She was very pretty. He saw that she was clutching a black garbage bag. She looked lost and lonely, so Seeley put on his best charm smile and asked,

"Where are you from?"

The girl looked up in surprise. Her eyes, a deep blue, told him that she was wary of strangers. "I don't know anymore." She answered softly, meeting his gaze.

Seeley cocked his head at the girl. "What state? What city?" He prodded.

"Chicago, Illinois. I used to live there. I've also lived in Portland, Oregon; Atlanta, Georgia; and Baltimore, Maryland." She rattled off all of these places like they never meant anything to her.

"Wow, your family moves a lot, huh?" Seeley asked. It seemed like such an innocent sentence, yet it brought tears to the girl's eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" He asked, scooting closer to her.

"I don't have a family." She answered, shaking her head and laughing in spite of herself. "I'm just the type of person who doesn't get to be in a family." She smiled sadly and looked over at Seeley.

"Hey," Seeley said soothingly, "There is more than one type of family..." She smiled sadly again. Seeley scooted closer again so that their shoulders now touched lightly. "What's your name?" He asked.

Her eyes went wide and she shook her head. "I don't think-"

"Tell you what. You tell me something you are interested in and I'll come up with a nickname."

She thought for a moment. "I want to be a forensic anthropologist someday."

"A what?"

"They work with bones to help the FBI solve murder cases. Sometimes they identify ancient bones too." At his questioning look, she added. "I've done my Googling."

"Ok, Bones." He grinned.

"What?"

"Bones. That's what I'll call you since you want to work with bones... You're really not going to tell me even your first name?" He sighed when she glared at him.

"I'm not as scary as I look." Seeley joked. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm Booth, Seeley Booth." He held out his hand, and she shook it, chuckling.

"Is that like James, James Bond?" She asked. Booth laughed.

"No Bones, it's Bond, James Bond."

She scrunched up her face in confusion and said, "I don't know what that means."

"Forget it, Bones. Where are you staying?" She opened her mouth, then shut it again. "You don't have a place to stay?" He asked. She shook her head shyly. "You could stay with me for a few days, if you need a place to stay. I live with my family in a small house in the suburbs." Bones was biting her lower lip, thinking it over.

"I..I just met you. I... am not very good with guys. They just don't understand. It's easier to just... I have to go." She got up and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Booth said, jogging to keep up with her. He stepped in front of her, stopping her. "What won't I understand?"

_What could it hurt? I will probably never see him again. _Bones thought. She sighed and sat down on another bench. Booth sat beside her, waiting patiently. "My parents left two years ago. My brother, Russ... he left too. They all disappeared. I get a note from Russ for every birthday, though." She smiled at the thought.

"I was 15, and it was just before Christmas. We woke up one morning and they were gone. I was stuck in the foster system, and was shuffled around a lot. No one wanted an unemotional teenager. So after my last-" she shut her eyes and gulped. "-foster father turned out to me a murdering rapist, I skipped town. I snuck onto the first plane with a large family and hid out all the way to here. All I know is that I'm not going back." She finished her story, and looked over at Booth, who was smirking.

"So you're telling me you stowed away on a plane to Boston and then decided to wander the Commons for the fun of it?"

"Boston! I'm in Boston?!" she exclaimed.

"Yep. Didn't you check at the airport?" he asked.

"I was too busy escaping security to notice where the heck I was. Boston... no wonder the flight was so long!..."

"If you won't accept my offer of a place to stay, will you at least accept an offer for dinner? You must be hungry..." He offered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She sighed.

"I am a bit hungry..."

"Come on, it's a bit of a walk." He stood and held out his hand, which she took. They walked off together, chatting about this and that, bickering about small things.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing by trusting him... _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked for about a half an hour. Bones was looking around, amazed at everything in the city. Suddenly, Booth stopped in front of a small motorcycle that was tied up to a street sign. He fiddled with the lock's combination until finally it clicked, and fell off. He grabbed a helmet and put it on, and then held out an extra to Bones. She reached out for it warily. He held on with one hand and forced her to meet his gaze.

"You have to trust that I'm not going to hurt you, Bones." He said, his voice soft and caring.

"Call me Temperance, or Tempe." Now Booth's smile was ear to ear. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Bones." She rolled her eyes at him, ignored the handshake, and then glanced down at the bike enviously.

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"Nope. I'm the man, I drive." This got another eye roll.

"I'm perfectly capable of driving, Booth." She crossed her arms and stood nose to nose, challenging him. _So she's not a pushover... _he thought.

"Next time, Bones. Come on, Mum will be wondering where I am." They both hopped on the bike and Booth revved the engine. They took off, wind whipping their hair.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Ten minutes later, Booth pulled up to a small two-story house. It was a typical 'American Dream' house; white picket fence, Irish setter lounging on the porch out front, perfectly mowed lawn, slightly overgrown front flower garden, brick walkway leading up to a big red front door. Booth cruised into the open garage and parked the bike beside a large blue and white Buick.

"Dad!" he yelled. "I'm home!"

"Seeley! Go help your mother with dinner!" Came the muffled reply. Bones looked down and saw a pair of feet sticking out from under the Buick.

Booth bent down to see what his father was working on. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Seeley. I'm not touching anything. Just looking at what you've been doing to her. Great job on the engine, by the way." He replied.

"I'm refurbishing her." Booth explained at Bones' inquiring look.

"A '53, right?" She asked with interest.

Booth cocked his head at her while ushering her inside. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I know cars too. One-" she faltered. He put a hand on her back, encouraging. "One of my foster fathers worked as a mechanic, he taught me all about cars."

"Seeley! Who is this?"

Mrs. Booth had appeared in front of them. She was medium hight, and she had the same chocolate brown eyes that Booth had. Her hair was dirty blond, she sported a flour-covered apron, and she held a wooden spoon threateningly. Booth put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Mum, this is Bon- Temperance. She's a friend. Can she stay for dinner?" Booth asked, almost nervously.

"Of course, dear. Seeley, please go out back and tell your brother dinner is ready."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted. His mother gave him a slap to the back of his head.

"Don't be smart. Go get your brother!" Mrs. Booth walked back into the kitchen, leaving Bones and Booth alone again.

"Well, that's my mum; you met my dad; and the dog that was out front is the neighbor's dog, Philly. Let's go get my bother, he's in the backyard playing with Snap."

Bones looked at him curiously, and then followed him out to the large backyard. A tree in one corner had a rope swing, and there was a small kiddie pool in the middle of the lawn. A young man, a few years older than either of them, was currently attempting to towel dry a wriggling mutt. The man soaked and covered in bubbles. He was sitting in the pool and the dog sat on top of him, pinning him down.

Booth laughed before calling out, "Jared! Mom says dinner is ready!" The man and dog looked up. Bones estimated that he was in his early twenties. Booth snapped his fingers and said 'Come' and the dog came running.

Bones was trying to figure out what breed of dog Snap was, but it was impossible. He had ears that stood up half way strait, and then flopped over. His coat had every imaginable color, and his fur was long and flowing. His tail slightly corkscrewed, as if it couldn't decide whether to twist and flop over or to stand up strait. He was about the size of a lab, but had long legs. One eye was blue, one green. Bones laughed in spite of herself, this dog was such a mix, and he was so ugly he was cute. She petted his damp head shyly.

"Hello, Snap. Can you sit?" she asked the mutt. He cocked his head and remained standing. Booth snapped his fingers and said 'Sit!'. Snap sat.

"When we say 'Snap' we mean it literally. It's all he will answer to, and we can't say our dog is named-" he snapped his fingers, "- So we just call him Snap. As you can tell, he's a mutt."

Jared had joined them. "Who's this, Seeley?" he asked, gesturing to Tempe.

"Bones, Jared. Jared, Bones. I'm hungry, let's go get dinner!" Seeley took off for the dining room with Snap hot on his heels, Bones and Jared remained standing. Jared held out his hand.

"I'm Jared." They shook hands.

"I'm Tempe. Booth just insists on calling me 'Bones'." When she got a confused look, she added. "Ask him where it came from." They set off for the dining room/living room and found Booth carrying food to the table. Went up the set of stairs to change into something dry. Ten minutes later, everyone was seated. Bones was observing the family with interest.

Booth's father had startlingly blue eyes, and the bright smile that seemed to run in the family. He was tall with dark brown hair, and his white t-shirt was covered in grease stains from working on the Buick. Mrs. Booth had taken her apron off and was currently fussing over Jared's hair.

It was comforting for Bones to be in such a 'homey' setting. As she helped herself to mashed potatoes, she felt Booth nudge her arm.

"You ok?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She went back to eating, and before she knew it, the dishes had been cleared and everyone was starting in on the apple pie. Once dessert was over, Booth and Tempe were the only ones left at the table.

"You want to stay tonight? I know that you don't have anywhere else to go..." She bit her lip.

"I... thank you for the offer, but-" she stuttered.

"Please, Bones? I don't want to just send you out onto the street..." Their eyes locked, deep blue challenging dark puppy dog brown. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Ok, just for tonight."

"MUM!" Seeley hollered. His mother popped her head around the kitchen door.

"What, dear?" she asked, a soapy dish in her hand.

"Tempe is going to stay the night, she can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch."

"Ok. Tempe, darling, can you come help me with these dishes please?"

"Sure, Mrs. Booth."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tempe was drying the dishes while Mrs. Booth washed them. After a few minutes, Mrs. Booth asked "So, Tempe, how did you meet Seeley?" As she was stuttering for an answer, Booth came skidding into the kitchen.

"Bones, can you come help me with something?" She visibly sagged with relief and allowed Booth to usher her out of the kitchen.

"Sorry about Mum, she's kinda nosy. Come on, I'll show you my room." Booth smiled as he heard her mumbled 'Thanks'. He lead her up the stairs and to the door on the right.

The room didn't look as she had expected it to. She had expected posters of hot, leggy blonds and crazy rock bands, and a lot of clutter. At least that's what her brother's room had looked like.

Instead, the room had a twin bed against one wall, and a couch against another so that they formed a right angle. A Pittsburgh Steelers coffee table sat in the middle of the room, and an amour with a small TV and various DVDs sat parallel to the bed. A boom box sat on the coffee table and a collection of Cd's were neatly stacked on a rack next to it. The walls were painted a dark forest green and were decorated sparsely with family pictures. She looked closely at one and saw a young Booth playing with a puppy version of Snap.

"Nice room." She commented.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He said, taking her bag and plopping it down on the bed.

"That's ok, I'll sleep on the couch-" She started.

"Bones." He said firmly. "Just let me be nice, ok? I really don't mind. I sleep on the couch most nights anyway."

"Why?" She asked.

He motioned for her to come and stand next to the window. When she was next to him, he pointed out it and down. She looked and saw blocks of wood nailed to the side of the house, forming a crude ladder down to the ground. She raised her eyebrows at him and he grinned.

"I sneak out at night and wander around. Tonight I can show you this really cool place I found last week. I usually get back late and just collapse onto the couch." He explained.

"What are you going to tell your mother about me?" She asked, shifting around nervously. He pretended to be deep in thought for a moment and then started out the door.

"Be right back."

She watched him leave, and then sunk down onto the bed, smoothing her hands over the soft fabric of a homemade quilt. _What a nice family..._ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bones but I love reviews so REVIEW PEOPLES!!!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

She listened intently to what Booth was saying to his mother.

"Mum!"

"Yes, Seeley?"

"I forbid you from questioning Bones." Booth said.

"Why? What's different about her?"

"She doesn't have anywhere to stay right now, so I offered up my room. She is having some problems with her family right now, ok?" Booth said, his voice softening at the last sentence.

"Alright. But sooner or later I want to know what is going on!" But Mrs. Booth was talking to an empty kitchen, as Booth had sprinted back out.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked back up to his room and opened his door to see Tempe going through her things. The black trash bag was discarded on the floor. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, watching her. He took a minute to look at her only possessions.

Two Cds sat in her lap. One was a Poco Cd, the other was Foreigner. A pair of jeans and a few t-shirts were there as well. She was holding a dolphin belt buckle, tears in her eyes.

"This is all you have?" Booth asked softly. She nodded. "I know something that will cheer you up. Come on." He took her hand in his and lead her to the window. Crawling out backwards, he started down his makeshift ladder. She followed slowly, and soon they were both running across the large backyard. Booth snuck into the garage and grabbed his motorcycle, and they both climbed on and sped off.

About 20 minutes later, Booth pulled into the Commons for the second time that day. He parked the bike and lead her over to a bench, similar to the one they had sat on earlier that day. They sat down and Bones looked at Booth questioningly.

"I love to come here and watch the sunset. Some days it is just so beautiful." She nodded, and watched the sky change colors. They sat in silence for the longest time before she decided to speak.

"Booth...I...thank you." She stuttered.

"You're welcome, Bones." He said with a smile, reaching out and taking her hand in his.

"Really, no one has ever cared about me after... after they left. Thank you." In response he squeezed her hand lightly. With a contented sigh, Bones put her head on Booth's shoulder, and watched the sun sink below the Boston skyline.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

This isn't done yet, folks! More BB fluffiness to come, if you want me to continue that is... ahem...


	4. Chapter 4

I always forget to do chapter titles, buy this one is called 'That's it?'. Enjoy! It's not mines.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Mrs. Booth knocked lightly on her youngest son's door. No one answered, so she slowly pried open the door. She looked into the room, observing the two sleeping occupants.

Booth lay stretched out on his couch, feet hanging over the edge. Bones lay curled up in a ball on his bed, the covers tucked around her. _At least they aren't sleeping together..._

"Molly?" She jumped, not having realized that her husband was standing behind her. "Can I talk to you downstairs?" She nodded and followed him down the stairs. He stopped in the kitchen and turned to her.

"What is it, John?"

"You have to trust Seeley. He knows what he is doing, he's smart. Just trust that Tempe is ok, and IS having family problems like he says. If you are really concerned, I can talk to him. But you need to let him grow up!"

"I do! I just don't know, something about that girl is different..." she said.

"Can't you see it? She's terrified of us. It looks like Booth is the only one she really trusts. If you look in her eyes, there is such pain, such loss." He said, gesturing with his hands to make his point.

"I am proud of Seeley for helping her out. Tempe is good for him too. She seems to give him direction, and she challenges him. Just trust Tempe, if not for her sake, for Seeley's. Can you do that?" He finished, looking at his wife. She nodded.

"I still want to find out where he met her!" She continued stubbornly.

"I'll talk to him."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth slowly woke up. He blinked a few times, and glanced around the room. He smiled when he saw his Bones curled up on his bed in the fetal position, a slight frown on her face. She moaned slightly, flipping over to her other side, now breathing heavily. A few whisps of hair had fallen out of her messy ponytail, falling over her face.

_She's having a nightmare.._. he thought.

Booth rolled off the couch and knelt beside the bed so that he was level with her head. Reaching out, he slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Unexpectedly, she jerked upright and backed as far away from him as possible, her back hitting the wall as she gasped for air, her heart racing.

"Bones!" Booth said, leaping up on the bed next to her and pulling her into his arms. "It's ok. Shhh. It's just me." He soothed her as she looked around, wild eyed. "It's ok, calm down Bones. I'm here, shhhh." He stroked her hair as she slowly relaxed into his arms. "What happened?" he whispered softly into her ear, still holding her close.

"Nightmare." She whispered back. Looking up, she met his gaze. She knew he wanted her to tell him about it. Taking a deep breath, she said, "There was a man, and he wanted my mum and dad dead. He cornered me in an alley and mugged me. I couldn't fight back. I was frozen... I couldn't fight..." she repeated over and over, clutching at his shirt, holding the tears in. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder and sighed.

After a comfortable silence where Booth continued to stroke her hair, she looked up and sniffed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" she started, embarrassed.

"It's ok Bones. It's good to talk sometimes." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head softly. "Let's go get some breakfast, okay?" She nodded and allowed him to pull her up. "Do you have anything else to wear?" He asked, shuffling over to his closet and rooting through it.

She hung her head ashamedly and shook it 'no'. He walked over to her and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "We'll find you something. Come on." he lead her over to his closet.

Ten minutes later she had a small, old pair of Booth's jeans on and an old Pittsburgh Steelers shirt on. Booth looked at her and grinned.

"Now you look just like me! I'm hungry, let's go!" The walked out of his room, Booth walking slightly in front of her as if shielding her. It gave her the time to pull herself together after her small breakdown she had in his room.

"Morning, sleepy heads. You snuck out again, didn't you?" Jared asked, looking up from the mountain of pancakes in front of him. Booth shot his brother a look and grabbed two plates to dish out pancakes. He set one in front of Bones and grabbed the syrup. "You can't do that when school starts, you know. Remember last year Mum threatened to put bars on your window?" Booth winced, and Tempe laughed.

"Did she really?" Bones asked, chuckling as she slathered butter on her pancakes.

"Yep. She would'a too, if Booth had gotten another 'C'."

"Come on, Jared. I'm not a bad student, the teachers just didn't like me!" He argued.

"That's because they were all men and he couldn't charm the grades out of them as well as with the ladies." Jared whispered to Tempe, causing her to giggle again. Booth stuck out his tongue at his brother, who repeated the gesture.

"Boys!" John said accusingly as he walked into the kitchen. They all looked up. "Jared, can you and Tempe go feed Snap for me please? Seeley, I need to talk to you." He motioned for Booth to follow him into the garage.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As soon as Seeley and John had left, Jared and Tempe looked at each other.

"Uh oh." he said, standing up.

"Uh oh what?" asked Tempe curiously.

"Uh oh as in 'Dad is talking to Seeley' uh oh. Last time Seeley got 'the talk' was sex ed." He said, now chuckling. Jared snapped his fingers and headed down the hallway to the back door. A scuffling noise could be heard from upstairs, and then Snap came barreling down the stairs.

"He always sleeps with Seel, but you guys had the door shut last night-" Jared took the opportunity to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. "- so he holed up with me last night. I don't know how Seel stands it, Snap snores something awful." Jared opened the back door and stepped out onto the deck. Tempe followed.

Jared opened a plastic bin of dog food and scooped out some with an empty plastic flower pot. He emptied the contents onto the deck and headed back inside.

"That's it?" asked Tempe.

"That's it." Jared replied, heading back to the kitchen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB – in the garage...

"Seeley, I need to talk to you about Tempe..." John said, leaning against the Buick.

"What about her?" Seeley said defensively.

"I think she is wonderful, but your mother...--"

"What does she need to know?" Booth asked, annoyed.

"She just wants to know where you met Tempe..." John explained.

"At the Commons." Booth answered quickly. "Can I go now?"

"What are'nt you telling me, Seeley?" Booth sighed, and then turned to face his father.

"She's a foster kid. The father of the last family was a murderer, she hopped a plane, ended up in Boston, I met her while she was lost at the Commons." Booth said quickly, his eyes glued to the ground.

John burst out laughing. "That's it?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"That's it." Booth confirmed.

"Well, she's welcome to stay here as long as she doesn't cause trouble and your mother doesn't mind." Booth groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to your mother." John ruffled Booth's hair as he walked by. "Go get your girl, Seel." John said, clapping Booth on the back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

I'm sorry about the long in between updates thing. School, homework, need I say anymore? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Not mine and sorry for the long wait between updates, school's been a pain.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones! I have to talk to you, ok?" Booth said, practically skipping into the kitchen with joy. He grabbed Tempe by the elbow and tried to haul her outside with him.

Alarms triggered in Tempe's brain, and ingrained instincts told her to react to the abduction. She brought her arm up and then down quickly, breaking Seeley's hold on her. She had assumed a fighting stance, and her heart rate going double-time, her eyes wide with fear.

"Bones! Are you ok? What did I do?" Booth asked, concerned, stepping closer to her. He could see the fear in her eyes, and was going to wrap her in a comforting hug, but his movement only caused her to shake her head violently, and to back away from him.

"No, no, no, no." She was muttering, her senses going haywire. Without stopping to think, she turned and sprinted out the front door, jumping the front steps, her sneakers slapping the pavement wildly. Booth tore after her, shouting 'Bones! Come back!', but she was too fast for him.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Booth's POV

I ran into the kitchen and told her I needed to talk to her. I grabbed her by the elbow and started to tug her out the door, when she did some fancy karate move on me, and broke free. I was shocked, and turned to see her in a fighting stance, totally alert, fearful, and wary of me. I didn't know what I had done wrong.

"Bones! Are you ok? What did I do?" I asked, and was about to step closer when she bolted. Not thinking about the fact that she was smaller and faster than me, I sprinted after her. After three blocks, I could see that she was crying.

I tried to speed up, when she turned and ran through someone's backyard. I followed, but had lost her. Stopping in the middle of a perfectly mowed backyard, I stood breathing heavily, looking around for her. Seeing nothing, I let out a growl of frustration.

"Bones..." I said pleadingly, spinning on the spot to try to locate her. "Why?" No one answered me, so I trudged back to my house with a sigh. _I'll go out tonight with the bike and look. _I told myself. _She just needs some time to cool off after... whatever that was..._

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Tempe's POV

Instinct. Dam instinct.

I didn't want to run from him, I just couldn't turn off my alarm system. I had developed it early in the foster system. The number one rule, trust no one. And yet, I found myself trusting Booth completely. And that scared me. So I ran.

I ran as fast as I could, not knowing where I was headed. All I knew was that I had to get away from him. I started to cry in frustration, and knew I couldn't run much further in this state.

Slipping into someone's backyard, I dove behind a shed. Rolling over, I peaked through the window to see if he had followed me. Big surprise, he had. I watched as he turned around and around, looking for me. I heard his plea, he called out my name. My 'Booth given' name. I wanted to run to him, but I knew I would break down. I couldn't let him see me cry.

He left after a quick scan of the yard, his shoulders slumped in defeat. _He really does care... _Sighing, I leaned back against the worn wood of the shed. Gulping, I fought tears. I would NOT cry. I was strong enough for this. I- heard a whimper.

Looking down, I noticed a small tunnel leading under the shed. It was animal made. Hearing the whimper again, I got down on my knees and looked into the hole. It was shallow, and I could just see the outline of something small. Reaching my hand down, I pulled it out.

It was a puppy, a beagle to be exact. It was old enough to be weened, but still young enough to be helpless. I guessed it was about 8 weeks old. Flipping it over, I corrected myself. _She. She is 8 weeks old. _Brushing a little bit of dirt off her head, I picked her up and walked out of the yard I had run onto. Glancing left, right, I tried to decide which way I had come from.

_Screw this, I'm lost. _I said. I set off left, guessing at the direction and hoping to god I was right. But I didn't believe in god, so nothing lost if I was wrong. Besides, the puppy needed milk, and the only place I knew where I could get some was Booth's.

I couldn't let her starve, now could I? There, Brennan, is a perfectly logical reason to go back to the only family you ever had.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sorry its short, more to come. For **mendenbar**, here is your vampuppie! Enjoy, all, and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a sucker for happy endings. As you can see...

Review please! Sorry for the wait, life was somehow taking up my time... wink wink...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Now I was lost. Horribly, terrifyingly lost in the dark, in a neighborhood I new nothing about, clutching a starving puppy to my chest. How do I get myself in these situations?

The sound of the motorcycle brought me out of my thoughts. Shrinking into the shadows, I clutched my new found friend tighter to me. _Who was out at this time of night?_

The bike putted slowly along the block, and I could hear the occupant calling out something. Straining to make out he words, I jumped back as he came closer.

"BONES!" I heard him yell. My heart leaped. _Seeley..._

Stepping out of my hiding spot, I crept up behind the now motionless bike.

"Looking for someone?" I asked him casually, as if commenting on the weather. His head whipped around and he stared at me in disbelief, before he jumped off the bike and wrapped his arms around me. I tensed, but this time I bit back the instinct to flee. I would NOT run.

"Bones..." He murmured into my hair. "Don't you EVER do that to me again." As he went to squeeze me tighter, I spoke.

"You're going to squish her, Booth." I said. When he looked at me as if I had grown three heads, I coaxed the puppy our of my pocket and held her out to him.

"Where did you go? And where did you find the dog?" He asked, taking the puppy from me.

"I was behind the shed. You were less than ten feet from me. So was she..." I explained, and saw his expression darken.

"Dam..." He muttered, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Temperance..." He began. I tensed again.

"Why did you run from me?"

I sighed. "Can we go home first? Don't worry, we'll talk." I added at his apprehensive look. "It's just that she needs something to eat." I said, gesturing to the puppy in his arms. He grinned at me.

"And you are dead tired too, I bet." I could see the concern in his eyes, and immediately felt horrible for leaving. "I agree though, we should get back before my mother calls the cops thinking I'm missing."

"You didn't tell her you were looking for me?" I asked, climbing onto the bike behind him and placing the puppy back in my pocket.

"Well..." He started guiltily, "Jared knows I'm out looking for you. He even offered to help, but is currently distracting my parents so they won't get suspicious. I hope he is succeeding..." Without further comment, he started the bike and we sped home.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his shoulder blade. I couldn't believe how much I had missed him; his scent, his warmth, his smile.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The bike slow eased slowly into the garage behind the Buick. We climbed off and stood in silence.

"What are you going to name her?" Booth asked, looking at the sleeping puppy in my arms.

"Angel." I replied. "Look at her markings-" I pointed to the black spanning across her back. "It looks like she has angel wings."

"Hello, Angel." Booth said before glancing at me with a grimace. "Let's go face the music."

I blinked at him, confused. "I don't know what that means." I said. He rolled his eyes and proceeded into the kitchen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"SEELEY!" Came the shout. "Where have you been!?" His mother was close to hysterics. Jared sat slouched in a chair at the kitchen table. When Booth looked at him, he gave his brother an apologetic look. Fearing the wrath of Mrs. Booth, I crept up behind Seeley, leaning into his side for strength. I was exhausted, and could feel it starting to catch up to me.

"Molly, calm down." John Booth's deep voice swept over me and I shivered. Beside me, I felt Booth do the same. We were both thinking 'Uh oh..., now we're busted...'

He surprised us all be going to the fridge and taking out a carton of milk. Pouring some into a bowl, he placed it in front of Angel, who was sitting at my feet.

"Seeley..." John started, much calmer than his wife had been. "Where were you?"

"I was out looking for Bones." He replied. I felt his chest vibrate as he talked, and I closed my eyes with a sigh. Before John could ask, I started talking.

"It was instinct. Booth grabbed my arm, and I reacted. You learn to take nothing for granted in the system." I gulped. _Now they know where I came from..._ "Let's just say I haven't been with very nice families. My instinct is to fight and run. I didn't mean to cause trouble." I finished, hanging my head.

"You didn't cause trouble, Bones." Seeley replied. He moved and wrapped me in a hug, which I sank into. At first I was wary of what his parents would think, but it felt so safe in his arms that I soon gave in. Relaxing fully into his warm embrace, I allowed my eyes to close.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Booth's POV

She fell asleep against me within minutes. I guess the day finally caught up with her. Picking her up gently, I carried her up to my room and layed her down on my bed. Pulling the blankets up to her chin, I brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I murmured softly, stroking her cheek lightly with my knuckles. Sighing, I crept out of the room and down stairs. I wanted to see this puppy that she had brought home.

I found everyone waiting around the kitchen table for me. Angel sat in Jared's lap, looking nervous. I gave Mum the 'charm smile', but she sat there tapping her foot impatiently. I knew she meant business.

"What?" I asked, leaning over and taking Angel from Jared. The puppy immediately curled into my arms and fell asleep.

"What was that, Seeley?" _Uh oh. _I thought. Now she's mad. I decided to play dumb.

"What was what, Mum?" I ask, grinning at her.

"_That_. With you and Tempe. I thought she was _just _a friend."

That's Mum for ya. She wants her sons all happily married, as long as she picks the girl.

"Mummmmm. It's Bones. She's my friend, but there is more to it. She gets me, I get her. Can't you just accept that?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you! She's a _foster kid _for God's sake-"

That did it. I jumped up with a growl. "SO? What does that have to do with anything? She's not like them, Mum. She's smart, funny, brave..." I trailed off. "Just give her time to adjust, Mum. She doesn't trust easily. I'm surprised she opened up as much as she has for me!"

Dad had remained unusually quiet through my whole outburst. He was one to think things over, where as Mum tended to just blurt out what was on her mind.

"Seeley." He started, gaining my attention. "School starts in a week. You and Tempe better go out shopping for clothes tomorrow. Why don't you show her the city? Take Snap and Angel with you, they could use the exercise." I was grinning ear to ear by now.

"That's an awesome idea!" I turned to my brother. "Wanna come?"

"Nah. I won't take you away from your girl. I'm going to hang out with Ash." Ashley was his girlfriend.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna call it a night." I said, heading towards the stairs. I reached the top and slowly pushed my door open. She was having another nightmare.

I rushed to her side after plopping Angel unceremoniously on the couch. Gathering her in my arms, I tried to wake her. When that failed, I held her tight and whispered soothing words into her ear until her breathing once again slowed. I settled back onto the pillows with a sigh, pulling Tempe's body on top of mine. Maybe if I held her, her dreams would be peaceful.


	7. Chapter 7

I know its short, but this is a filler chap.

I don't own Bones or Schwin.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth woke with a groan, opening his eyes slowly. Immediately registering the weight on his chest, Booth looked around.

Bones was curled up beside him, her head resting in the crook of his arm, one arm slung over his chest. Angel was curled up on his stomach, her head resting on Bones' arm. Booth groaned under the weight.

"Bones!" He said, shaking her slightly. He watched as his bedmate slowly opened her eyes and then grinned lazily at him.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"Get your mutt off me."

Bones reached up and pulled Angel down off Booth's chest so that the puppy was resting between them. "What are we doing today?"

"Well, Dad mentioned that school starts in a week, so we're going shopping. We also have to take the dogs with us, so we can hit the Commons and such. I'm going to show you the best of Boston." Booth said.

"Sounds like fun." Suddenly she clapped a hand to her mouth. "Did I fall asleep in the kitchen last night?!" She asked.

Booth chuckled. "Yep, you just slumped against me and started snoring." She punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"I did not!"

"Uh huh you did too."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Seeley! Mom says to stop fighting and come eat breakfast!" Jared shouted from outside the room. Both Booth and Tempe looked at each other and burst out laughing. They quickly untangled themselves from one another and sprinted down stairs, Angel on their heels.

After a hurried breakfast of bacon and eggs, Booth led Tempe out to the garage where he pulled out two bikes. Booth's was a red Schwin mountain bike. Tempe's was the same, but in blue. Hers also had a small basket on the front. Tempe raised an eyebrow when she realized that they were riding.

"What about Snap?"

"He'll follow us. I go biking with him all the time, don't worry. And you can put Angel in the basket." He pointed to the basket. Tempe took Angel out of her place from her pocket and placed her in the basket. The puppy sat down and then looked around as if to ask 'Now what?'

"Ready?" Booth asked after they had found an appropriate helmet for Bones. She answered with a smile. Booth pushed off and they circled the block once before headed towards the city.

Today was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Muwahahaha. I present you with 'A day on the town, part one'. Review! I don't own anything but my imagination. Is it ok if Booth is in my imagination?

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth was amazed at the ease in which Bones kept up with him. He had known she was muscular after holding her last night, but on a bike she was relentless. With a smirk, Booth shifted to a higher gear and peddled as fast as he could, eager to gain an advantage. Tempe noticed this and shifted as well. Soon the two of them were barreling down the street, laughing and challenging one another. Snap barked in protest – he couldn't keep up.

Booth and Tempe slowed down enough so that the mutt could catch up. They locked gazes and shared a sizzling... well, conversation really. Their eyes told them so much about each other. Tempe could take one look at Booth and gauge his emotions, his mood. Booth could read Tempe so well it was like he was seeing into her soul.

The group finally slowed in front of a row of trees and brick buildings. Booth took up a 'tour guide' voice and started to explain to an amazed Tempe who was looking everywhere.

"This, Bones, is Boston University. There's someone I want you to meet, come on." He took her hand and lead her inside one of the wooden doors.

"Seel!" Came an excited shout a soon as they walked through the door.

The twenty-something secretary sitting at the front desk was very... blond. She jumped up and wrapped Booth in a big hug. Bones felt a pang of jealousy.

"Mandy! How are you? And where were you?! Mum said you could have come to dinner!" Booth said, slinging an arm around Mandy's shoulders. Brennan looked away, embarrassed for some reason.

"Booth, I'll just wait outside..." She started, calling Snap and heading for the door.

"Bones! Wait! Come here!" Booth called her, stopping her escape. She slowly slunk back to him guiltily. "Don't think you're getting away that easily, Bones." Booth said accusingly, stepping away from Mandy to snake an arm around Bones' waist and pull her snug against him. Mandy was watching the exchange, thoroughly amused.

"Who's this, Seel?" Mandy asked.

"Bones, this is my cousin, Mandy. She... works, on something." Booth finished, earning a slap on the shoulder from Mandy.

"What Seeley is TRYING to say is I am a secretary for an anthropology professor. Nice to meet you,..." Mandy said, holding out her hand but trailing off slightly. "Bones?"

"Call me Tempe. Booth insists on calling me 'Bones'." Tempe said, shaking the proffered hand.

"Awww, Bones, you love it..." Booth said teasingly, nudging Tempe and earning a growl.

"Don't push it, Mister." Tempe warned in a deep, threatening voice, efficiently shutting Booth up.

"I like you already. You are the first girl that has EVER been able to shut up Seeley Booth. Auntie Molly must love you!" Mandy exclaimed. Bones looked uncomfortable at the mention of Booth's mother.

Booth himself cut in, saving Bones from having to answer. "Is Uncle Roody still holding those season tickets?" He asked.

Mandy rolled her eyes at him. "You know he would give up Strawberries before he gave up those tickets!" She said.

"I don't know what that means." Bones said, glancing at Booth for an explanation.

"My Uncle Roody; Mandy's father, and Dad's brother; keeps chickens. And he has this one that is the first chicken he ever had. He's rather obsessed with her well-being. And the chicken's name just happens to be Strawberries." Booth explained. Tempe was looking at him in confusion.

"You're telling me you have an Uncle who has a chicken named Strawberries..." She said. "I don't get it."

"No one gets Uncle Roody." Mandy said before turning to Booth. "I have the tickets for todays game. What am I getting out of this?" Mandy asked teasingly.

"I won't tell Jared that you stole his favorite sunglasses." Booth said, pointing to the glasses resting on Mandy's head.

"Deal." They shook on it, and Mandy handed over two tickets. They said their goodbyes and soon Booth, Brennan and the dogs were on the road again. Booth lead them to a street where there was a strip of stores. They dismounted and locked up the bikes.

"Might as well get the shopping over with, Bones."

"You don't like to shop?" She asked with interest. Booth grimaced.

"You aren't one of those girls who go nuts over a pair of shoes, do you?"

"Not that I know of. But Seeley-?" She paused, looking suddenly sad.

"What is it, Bones?" Booth asked, moving closer to her. Something was off.

"I don't have any money to pay for clothes." She said, embarrassed.

"Oh, Bones. Don't worry, I've got money. Don't argue with me, Temperance." He added as she went to open her mouth.

"I just feel like I haven't done anything to pay you back for all you have done." She mumbled.

"You don't owe me anything, Bones. You are a good friend, that's all I need. Seriously, I was pretty bored this summer until you came along, so I thank you for that." Booth said with a smile.

"You, bored?" She responded teasingly. "I would think someone like you would have tons of friends."

"Since I met you, none of them can even _begin_ to measure up." Brennan blushed.

"That means a lot, Seeley."

They shared a secret smile before Booth clapped his hands and said "Where to?"

_What are you doing to me, Seeley Booth? _Tempe wondered as she took his offered hand and started off down the street.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to quote one of the lovely annonymous reviews I got : "Holy crap, this is bad. You aren't...serious, right?"

If you are going to insult my stories, please email me or PM me, don't put it in a review unless it is constructive criticism. I really appreceate when someone tells me what I have done wrong, but to just out right say 'this sucks' is rude.

At least sign in so that I know who you are when you insult my fics, then I can be sure to steer clear of you in the future.

On a happier note, thank you to all my faithful readers, and I am sorry for the lack of updates lately. Enjoy the next chapter, 'A day on the town part two' with Booth, Bones, Angel and Snap. ;)

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After giving Snap and Angel firm instructions to 'Stay!', Booth dragged Tempe into the nearest clothing store.

"Alright, Bones, pick out what you need. I'll be..." Booth spun on the spot, found the 'Men's' section, and pointed in that general direction. " Over there..." Before she could argue, he was walking away from her.

She rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Men!' before slowly making her way over to the racks of clothes.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB An hour later

"Shopping's done!" Booth said triumphantly. He turned to Tempe, who was staring off into the distance with a troubled expression. "What is it Bones?"

She didn't answer.

"Bones?" He tried again.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her daze.

"We have somewhere to be in an hour, so I thought we could head over there now..."

"Ok." She said, climbing on her bike. She noticed Booth was staring at her curiously. "What?"

"You just seem kind of quiet, that's all." He said, climbing on his own bike.

"My birthday is in a month." She said quietly. "My brother is going to be looking for me, and when he finds out that I'm not where he left me. . . I just don't want you to get in trouble, that's all." She said with a shrug.

"Bones..." Booth responded soothingly. "Come here." She complied, and he wrapped her in a comforting embrace. "I'm not going to get in trouble, and I won't let them take you from me. Okay? You're safe now, Temperance." He murmured into her hair, placing a soft kiss there.

"If anyone finds out that you are illegally housing a foster kid, your whole family would be in trouble." Tempe stated logically.

"But Bones, all we have to do is make it to your birthday. Then you won't be property of the state and we'll be free to kidnap you and say you're one of the family." Booth argued back with a smile. He felt her let out a deep sigh.

"Alright. Let's concentrate on getting to my birthday."

"Right now, let's concentrate on getting where we have to go, we only have a half hour until-" He stopped short.

"Where are we going, Booth?" Tempe asked curiously.

"Can't tell you, Bones."

"Seeeellllleeeyyy..." She begged, putting on a pout and tugging teasingly on the collar of his jean jacket. "Please?"

Booth gulped. _What is she doing to me? _"Red Sox game." He squeaked out.

"Good. That wasn't so hard now was it?" She teased, hopping back on her bike and looking at him expectantly.

"No, no it wasn't." Booth answered, shaking his head.

_Temperance Brennan, you are going to be the end of me._


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really sorry about the lack of update. Life kinda got in the way, ya know? I know how this one is going to end, I just need to write it up. I think there will be a sequel. I don't own Bones or the Sox.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After tying up their bikes on Yawkey Way, Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and tugged her along behind him. She couldn't help but to gawk at everything. There were fans milling around, a man on stilts, hot dogs, people with their faces painted, and live music. Booth dragged her into a small store and lead her over to a rack of shirts with player's names on the backs.

"Come on, Bones. If your gonna be at a game, you need a shirt and a hat! Pick one out..." Booth encouraged. She started to paw through the shirts and then looked up at him uncertainly.

"I don't know any of these players. I watch football, but I've never understood baseball." Brennan explained with a shrug.

"Here." Booth reached around her and grabbed a dark blue 'Varitek' shirt. "Try this one." After they confirmed that it fit, they headed to the check out were there were lots of other fans waiting. As they had a little time, Booth told her to pick out a hat.

Brennan stared up at the rows and rows of hats; army print, pink, blue, traditional, red, checkered; Velcro, button snap, ski hat. The possibilities were endless. Once they reached the counter, Brennan decided on a traditional dark blue hat with the Boston 'B' on the front. Booth also got a hat, but in army print.

Gathering their purchases, they showed their tickets to a guard, and entered Fenway Park.

Bones gasped as the field came into view- a perfectly mowed outfield and infield embellished with the Red Sox logo, and the dusty infield, currently being raked by a dozen or so workers. She looked up at Booth in awe.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He said quietly. She could only take in the sights, sounds, and smells. "Let's go to our seats, and then there is someone I want you to meet."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

"This, Bones, is the Green Monster." Booth explained as soon as they had taken their seats on top of said wall. "Best view in the house, and Uncle Roody's got season tickets!" But Brennan wasn't listening. She was quietly observing the players.

Pointing to one, she asked, "That's Varitek, right? What position does he play?"

"He's the catcher. He crouches behind the plate and catches the ball that the pitcher throws." Booth all of a sudden looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, you aren't talking down to me. I've never been to a base ball game, and I understand the basics, but you might have to explain some of the finer points." She said simply, tearing her eyes from her people watching to stare deep into Booth's chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks, Bones." Booth said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For being you."

"I don't know what that-"

"SEELEY! Did you forget about me?" Came a loud female voice. Once again, Brennan felt her jealousy spike.

"Of course not, Sammy! How could I forget my favorite cousin?" Booth asked jokingly, getting up to hug the twenty-something, leggy, blond hot dog vendor.

"Ohhh..." Sammy said in a sing song voice. "I'm telling Mandy!"

"Oh no you don't!" Booth retorted. "I'll tell Jared that he's second now!"

"You wouldn't!" Sammy responded in mock horror. Both grinned at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Sammy, this is Bones." Booth introduced. Standing, Brennan held out her hand to a confused Sammy.

"Temperance. But you can call me Tempe." She said, shaking the hand of a Booth cousin for the second time that day.

"Nice to meet you, Tempe. Hey, if you get hungry, or if Seeley is boring you to death with stats, come find me and we'll talk. Oh, and Seeley-" She said, turning to Booth. "I saw Snap leaving on his way home, with a side kick pup."

"The side kick pup is mine. How does he know to go home by himself?" Brennan asked.

"He's a smart dog. Don't worry, he'll show Angel the town and be home in time for dinner. It's meatball night, and Snap NEVER misses meatballs." Booth explained.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now." Sammy said, walking off to answer to calls of 'vendor!'.

Both Booth and Brennan sat in an uncomfortable silence until Booth spoke up.

"Would you like me to explain some of those 'finer points' before the game starts?" He asked.

She nodded, and Booth launched into a detailed explanation of stolen bases, foul balls, and home runs. The game started half an hour later, and by that time, Brennan was quite fluent in 'Baseball terminology'. and was swapping opinions with an animated Booth.

"That was CLEARLY a strike!"

"It was NOT! It was WAYYYY to low!"

"BAD CALL UMP!"

"Hey, calm down Booth. I'm not even sure they can hear you."

"Oh yes they can." Booth growled playfully. Brennan rolled her eyes. They returned to watch the game, and both were shocked when Varitek hit a high fly ball- wait, it was coming towards them! Brennan reached her hands out and the ball landed right in her lap. Jumping up with a big smile on her face, she turned to Booth.

They were soon lost in each other's eyes and, acting on impulse, Booth pulled her into an energetic hug. He knew in that moment, looking into her excited, happy eyes that they were going to make it to her birthday - they were going to be ok.


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, I'm sorry for the time in between updates! Our power was out all weekend, and I just haven't had time. Here's another chap of NOC!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tempe snuggled closer to Booth, seeking warmth. They had been sneaking out nightly to the commons to watch the sun set. Tonight was no exception.

Tangled together in the grass, there were no annoying older brothers, no birthdays, no social workers, and no school. They were lost in their thoughts.

"Hey Bones." Booth said, turning his the the side to look at her. "I forgot to tell you earlier, but we enrolled you at my school, BC High. You'll go as Temperance Brennan, but what should your relation be to me? I was thinking second cousin twice removed or something."

"It would be weird to be your cousin." She commented.

"Well I can't say that you're my foster sister, that would ring too many bells."

"Why do we even need a set 'relationship'? Just say that you made friends with the new girl." She said, shrugging.

"Bones, you LIVE with me. Little hard to say we just met."

"Ok, I'm a foreign exchange student. I have a killer English accent." Booth chuckled.

"I can see that, James James Bond..." He teased.

"Hey!" She objected, punching him before settling back into his side. "What if we just don't explain. If someone asks, say that it's complicated." Booth nodded, thinking.

"You nervous about school at all?" He asked.

"No." Brennan replied. "I always get good grades, school comes easy for me. I have yet to get a 'B'." Booth grumbled in reply.

"I TRY, I really do. I just can never get the science stuff." Booth said, sulking.

"I can help you with it, if you want." His eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Yes. I'm a decent teacher. Let me drive to school sometimes, and we have a deal."

"Bones! How would it look if I showed up and a _girl –_ no offense- was driving?" Booth argued, outraged.

"Fine. Just tomorrow."

"On the first day of school! No way." Brennan rose up on her elbows, and then leaned in so that their lips were almost touching.

"Please Seeley? Just one day?" She begged, her voice pouting as one finger traced his jaw teasingly. "What could it hurt?" She breathed. Unexpectedly, he leaned up and kissed her softly.

Her world spun, sparks flew, and all too soon it was over. With her brain on sensory overload, Brennan did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Several happy hours later, Booth helped Brennan clamber up the ladder an through the window to his room. They collapsed, still dressed, on the bed and on top of one another.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brennan woke up at five the next morning. It was still dark, but the sun was showing sights of wanting to come up. Booth snored softly next to her as she closed her eyes contentedly. The shot open seconds later.

_Oh. My. God. I kissed him! Many times! And I..._

_Of course you enjoyed it... _The voice in her head reminded her.

_But it was just hormones! I don't like Booth like that. That's it. It was just a biological reaction to a stimulus..._

_Just keep telling yourself that, Brennan, _The voice taunted.

Ignoring the voice, she remembered, _Today is the first day of school! Booth said that we were in most of the same classes. At least I'll know SOMEONE. _

_Who you kissed... _The voice reminded her. She told the voice to shut it before extracting herself from Booth's grip and heading downstairs. John was already up, making coffee.

"Want some hot chocolate, hun?" He asked upon seeing her.

"Please and thank you." She replied sleepily, plopping down on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. John handed her a steaming mug.

"You guys were out late last night. Go anywhere special?" He asked, sipping thoughtfully.

Brennan blushed at the thought of what they had done. "Just the commons." She mumbled.

"You'll like BC High school. It's a good school, although Seeley has some trouble with his science."

"I've promised to help him in exchange for some driving time. Booth insists that driving the bike is the 'man's' job." Brennan explained.

"I give you full permission to boss him around. Seeley needs someone to bump his ego down a bit every once and a while."

"Thanks a lot, Dad." Grumbled a half sleeping Booth who had just ambled into the kitchen. He walked over to Bones and was about to kiss her, but restrained at the last second.

_Woah, Seeley. Cool it man. _He told himself.

"Morning, Bones." He said instead, sitting beside her and taking a mug of hot chocolate from his father.

"Morning, Booth." She replied, sipping her coco.

"Ready for school, you two?" A cheerful Molly crooned as she dished pancakes onto plates that had just appeared in front of them. Both mumbled their thanks and dug in. Booth had chocolate chip, Brennan had blueberry pancakes. Without verbal consent, they both switched plates halfway through the meal. John was observing them with interest.

_I've never seen Seeley like this. He is so in tune with her, and they both know exactly what the other needs. Amazing._

John looked up as the two pushed their chairs backwards at the same time, and headed once again for Seeley's room. They returned ten minutes later, fully dressed.

Booth had some dark jeans and an ACDC sweatshirt on, his backpack thrown carelessly over one shoulder. He had the left ear bud of a pair of headphones on, the right was in the ear of Brennan. She had some jean shorts that came to mid-thigh, and a gray tank top with a skull and crossbones on it. A backpack was also on her back.

"You're not cold, Bones?" Booth asked as they walked to the garage.

"Nope. I'll be fine. Now..." She started, backing Booth into the wall of the garage. "Are you going to let me drive?"

Booth, with his eyes crossed at her proximity, could only nod dutifully. He snapped out of his Bones-induced-daze when he felt her reaching into his pocket. Before he could even yelp in surprise, she withdrew, his keys dangling triumphantly on her finger tip. With a wicked grin, she clambered onto the bike and revved the engine. Turning to him, she asked "Coming? Or are you planning on walking?" Booth climbed on behind her and they sped off. Directing her with taps on her side to tell her to take a right or left, Booth clung to her waist for the relatively short 15 minute ride. They soon arrived at a large brick building that said 'Boston Collage High School'. Locking up the bike, they both took a deep breath and then started towards the building together.


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you like! I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting... I don't know when I'll be able to post next, prob. the weekend. Review, folks!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Principal O'Maley?" Booth asked, his hand on Brennan's back. They were in the principals office, and Booth was introducing Bones.

"Seeley! I've told you, just call me O'Maley!" The tall, bald, bespectacled man said accusingly. "Ahh, so this is Temperance!" He exclaimed, noticing Brennan for the first time. "We got the enrollment, and everything is all set." He handed her a piece of paper. "This is your schedule, and I'm sure Seeley will show you around." Booth nodded in confirmation, and they started to the door, as not to be late for homeroom. "Seeley-" O'Maley started. "I don't want to see you in here this year, ok?" Grinning sheepishly, Booth nodded again and pushed Brennan out of the office.

They were immediately swept up into the current of students pushing and shoving to get down the hallway. Feeling more like cattle than students, they were shuffled along until Brennan felt Booth's arm wrap around her waist and tug her into one of the classrooms that lined the hallways.

Weaving in and out of the lab tables in the science class, Booth pulled Brennan up to a desk where a teacher was lounging with his feet up, writing in a notebook.

"Hey Mr. Yaz! This is the new student, Bon- I mean Temperance. She's in our homeroom."

"Well hello! I'm Mr. Yaz. Some call me Yazimoto..." Mr. Yaz said, holding out his hand which Tempe shook. Booth chuckled in the background.

"What's so funny, Iceman?" Mr. Yaz asked with an addicting smile.

"Nothing, Yaz. I just remember when we dubbed you 'Yazimoto'." Booth pretended to be thinking fondly for a few seconds before saying. "It was when the iceblock I was holding 'slipped' and landed on your foot, and you walked around the rest of the day bent over because you were holding ice on your broken foot..."

"That's also where the Iceman came from. You've got to study extra hard this year, mister, we're heading into forensics-" Brennan perked up "- and I don't want to see another D from you. You can do it, Seeley."

"Bones has promised to help me." Booth explained as the bell rang. Grabbing Brennan again, he shouted over his shoulder as they left the class. "See ya, Yaz!" When Brennan looked at him questioningly, he explained.

"Mr. Yaz gives everyone nicknames. I happen to be 'Iceman'. Come on, your first class is Geometry, and I'll be right next door with-" He shuddered and then said in a hushed whisper "- Ms. Gates. She hates me. I couldn't remember what a past participle was and she CURSED me with the evil eye for the whole day! It was horrible..." Booth shuddered again, and Brennan patted him on the arm.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. No one can possibly give the 'evil eye'."

"Oh yes she can. You sure you're not cold?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head headed to her class with a small wave. Booth smiled back.

Brennan settled into a seat in the back of the class room and waited for class to start. A tall, tough looking girl sat next to her. She was dressed in all black, had spiked hair, and was chewing gum rather obnoxiously.

"You the new kid?" The girl asked, snapping her bubble gum.

"Yes. I'm Temperance Brennan." Brennan replied, wondering what the girl wanted.

"Why are you hanging around Seeley Booth?" The girl asked, leaning towards Brennan, dead serious.

"I-"

"He's mine. You can't just walk up and steal someone's boyfriend. So you'd better watch your back, Brennan. If I see you with Seeley again, I'm gonna come after you. You've been warned." With a snarl, the girl stalked away.

Far from intimidated, Brennan settled into her seat as a short, dark haired man walked briskly into the class room and immediately started writing on the white board. He had a white dress shirt on, with rolled up sleeves, and a tie loosely around his neck. When he spoke, it was more of a bark, which is why people called him Slydog. He was the kind of teacher that could get total silence by just walking in a room. Everyone respected him immensely, and no one dared to act up in his class.

"Alright, you're in Geometry now. No more Algebra one, this year is going to be significantly harder. I want you all to take out your books and follow the instructions on the board. When you are done, come see me." With that, he stalked to his desk in the back of the room and started rooting around the piles of papers, looking for something. Brennan approached him cautiously.

"Excuse me?"

He looked up. "What?"

"I don't have a book." Brennan said.

"Cabinet on the left, top shelf." He said, not questioning her lack of materials. Brennan nodded, and glanced at him desk briefly before heading to the cabinet. She had noticed the nameplate, buried beneath the clutter. It read Sly Keenan.

Thinking nothing of the name, Brennan retrieved her book and started back to her desk.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was lunch time, and the day was half over. Brennan and Booth were sitting side by side, eating off each other's lunch trays.

"So, how was math?" Booth asked through a mouthful of spaghetti. Leaning over, he grabbed one of Brennan's fries.

Slapping his hand away, she replied, "It was ok. Mr. Keenan is nice. He's a good teacher." She stopped talking as a loud 'Ding, dong' rang out from the loud speaker. The whole lunch room went quiet as Principal O'Maley's voice rang out.

"Seeley Booth to the office. Don't even think of stopping in the bathroom, mister."

Booth winced and sent an apologetic look at Brennan as the other boys cat called.

"What cha' do this time, Booth?"

"Oooooohhhhh... busted Seeley!"

Ignoring them, Booth turned to Brennan. "I'll be right back, Bones. And if I'm not, we have forensics next with Mr. Yaz. Okay?" She nodded in confirmation. Booth put his tray away and headed out of the cafeteria.

The girl with the spiked hair was back. "I thought I told you to leave him alone! You're in trouble now, you little slut." The girl said threateningly. Brennan stood up in front of her, trying to make herself look taller.

"Don't talk to me like that! He's my friend. As far as I know, that's not illegal." Brennan spat venomously. She was too late to stop the fist that shot out and punched her in the face. Stumbling back, Bones brought her hand up to her face, and saw the blood from her nose. With a snarl, she launched herself over the lunch table at the girl, knocking both of them to the ground. By now they had attracted the attention of the lunchroom, most of which was shouting 'Fight, fight!'.

Both of the girls managed to get in some good punches and scratches before the bucket of cold water was thrown over them. They broke apart, gasping. Brennan rolled over on to her back, panting. Above her hovered the face of Mr. Keenan. She gulped.

"My office. Now." He said. Sly Keenan didn't need to speak loud or yell, he simply commanded the attention. Defeated, Brennan slouched after him, her hands shoved in her pockets as she shivered slightly. This was not the way she had wanted to start out school.

"In." He said, once they had reached his dimly lit classroom.

It was peculiar how the mood of the room could change. When she had walked in that morning for her first class, it had looked enormous. When she was working hard on her math problems, the room had seemed exceedingly bright. Now it seemed dark, dreary, almost dungeon-like. The mood matched the weather outside, where it had started to rain heavily.

"Sit." She sat.

"What happened?" He asked simply. He was leaning against his desk, arms crossed as he gazed down at her.

"She provoked me, sir." Brennan replied, her eyes on her shoes.

"She must have said something pretty bad, Brennan, because that was an impressive right hook you clayed on her." She looked up, startled to see a mischievous glint in his eye. It was as if he was _proud _of her, in some strange way. Brennan got the impression that Sly Keenan wasn't one to follow rules unless they were his own.

"She insulted Booth."

"You two are pretty close. I would have done the same thing. Why did Valentine approach you?"

"Valentine?"

"That's her last name." He explained.

"She told me to stay away from Seeley. That's kind of difficult." Brennan answered.

"Difficult?" Sly prompted.

"I-..." Brennan stalled, thinking wildly on the spot. "I'm a friend off the family, I'm staying with the Booths for the school year. I needed to get away for a while, you know?" Surprisingly, all of this was true. So she wasn't really lying, she just wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Yeah, I know. My family is like that too. One minute, they're your best buds, the next they're dumping you somewhere and saying 'Have a good life! See ya in ten years!'." Mr. Keenan said. Brennan noticed that he was far away, lost in a memory.

The silence was broken when the door slammed open. "Bones!"

Brennan whipped around to see Booth stalking towards her. "I'm fine, Booth."

"You always say that, Bones. What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"Well, you two'd better head over to science. I hear old Yaz is doing something with a blowtorch today, should be a good show." Mr. Keenan suggested, tilting his head towards the door. Both students nodded and shuffled through the door to the adjoining science room. Class had already started.

Mr. Yaz, clad in bright yellow hard hat, white lab coat, wielding a blowtorch and large, green, safety goggles looked up when they entered. "Take a seat, Iceman, Tempe. We were just starting."


	13. Chapter 13

I am sorry this is short, and that it took so long to update. Musie abandoned me until about two this afternoon. I have another chap written, and am typing right now! I don't own Bones...

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Bones, are you sure you're ok? What happened?" Booth questioned, tugging his sweatshirt over her head after they had sat down in the back of the class.

"I'm fine, Booth. Stop fussing." She said, slightly annoyed and slightly amazed at how much he cared.

"Tempe! Can you assist me please?" Mr. Yaz asked, waving his glove clad hand and brandishing his blowtorch. She stood and after an encouraging nudge from Booth, headed up to where Mr. Yaz was holding a lab coat for her. Donning it along with a pair of goggles, she stood beside the science teacher who was practically hopping with excitement.

"Good, good. Hold this please." He handed her a long metal pole with a hot dog on the end. _Hot dog? _She thought, wondering what he was up to. When he lit the blow torch and pointed it at the hot dog, she understood completely. The flame touched the 'dog, and the skin immediately began to wrinkle as it cooked. Soon it was turning black and smoking pretty bad. Yaz shut off the blowtorch.

"Now that-" He pointed to the burnt and smoking hot dog with one hand, raising his glasses to the top of his head with the other, "Is more or less what happens to flesh when it is burned in a fire. Welcome to Forensic Pathology/ Anthropology 101, class. Now let's see what happens when fire comes into contact with bone." Reaching down, he pulled a few chicken bones out of a box on the floor. Placing them on a metal tray, he took the torch to them for about two minutes. Pulling back, he motioned to Brennan.

"What do you see, Tempe?" He asked softly, as she bent over the bones. After a few moments of studying, Brennan spoke.

"The heat has cracked the bones in such a way that you can see the path of the flame. The deeper faults are where the flame has been." Looking up, she saw Yaz looking slightly stunned.

"Ya know, Bone Lady, I was looking for a simple 'There are some black lines on the chicken bone."

Just then, the bell rang causing a mad rush for the door.

"Read chapter three! Quiz Friday!!" Mr. Yaz yelled at the retreating class. "Tempe, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Brennan nodded, and then tuned to find Booth waiting for her.

"I'll catch up with you later." She said.

"We have study hall next. Mr. Keenan's room." He replied, shooting her one last glance before heading out the door.

"Tempe-" Mr. Yaz started, putting his goggles down. "I heard what happened at lunch, and I just wanted to say, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be glad to listen. Even though it may not seem like you got a great reception here at BC High, I'm glad you decided to come. You are the first student in ten years of teaching to mention the fault lines in the bone. Did you ever think of becoming a Forensic Anthropologist?"

Brennan smiled. "Where do you think Booth got that crazy nickname? I keep telling him to stop calling me 'Bones', but he never listens."

"Think of it more as a term of endearment. Now, you'd better hurry to your next class before Seeley busts himself out, looking for you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for everything."

"That's what I'm here for."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB IN STUDY HALL

Brennan slid in next to Booth in Mr. Keenan's class. It wasn't your normal off the wall study hall- everyone was either working or talking quietly. Mr. Keenan sat in the back of the class at his desk, reading the paper.

"So Bones, you gonna tell me what happened at lunch?" Booth asked again, turning around in his desk to face her.

"I got in a fight. Nothing new." Brennan said, shrugging.

"Nothing new?! This happens a lot?"

"Well, I'm always the 'new kid' or the 'nerd, or 'that foster kid'. People think it's funny to try to beat me up. I've learned to fight back."

"Well, try to control yourself. I thought we were 'lying low! Getting in a fight won't help." Softening his tone and his gaze, Booth continued, "There are only two weeks left until your birthday. Remember- we just have to make it to then." Then, the intercom crackled.

"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN TO THE MAIN OFFICE." The voice wheezed.

Both Booth and Brennan froze, staring at each other in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go! Please don't hate me after this chapter. I hope this explains some things... Enjoy and review please!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Tempe reluctantly left Booth's side and headed down the hall to the main office. Opening the large wooden door, she went inside. Somehow the office seemed much bigger and scarier than when she had come that morning with Booth.

"Miss Brennan, please sit." The principal ordered. A teacher that Tempe had not yet met stood next to him.

When she spoke, her voice was sickeningly sugary sweet. "I am Mrs. Boyle, the guidance counselor. Do you know why you are here, Miss Brennan?" The fat, blond woman asked condescendingly.

Tempe had stiffened when she mentioned that she was the guidance counselor. That was as good as a psychiatrist. They always tried to get her to talk, and never succeeded.

"No, I don't." She answered truthfully.

"You are here because Miss. Valentine issued a complain of assault. We are trying to locate your records. So far we have been unsuccessful. Do you know why that is?" Mrs. Boyle asked. Tempe had the feeling that she wasn't supposed to answer 'yes'.

"No, I don't."

"Did you know that the foster system of Seattle is looking for a runaway child by the name of Temperance Brennan?" Tempe's eyes widened. She remained silent.

"I asked you a question, Miss. Brennan."

"No I did not." She replied in monotone. _Control your temper, Tempe. Booth's right. You'll only get in more trouble._

"Do you have any way to prove that this run away child is NOT you? Birth certificate, DNA test proving that your parents are-"

"I DON'T HAVE PARENTS, OK? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? TAKE IT ALL OUT ON THE ORPHAN, THAT'S IT!" Tempe screamed, jumping up out of her chair. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! EVERYONE CONSTANTLY TELLING ME THAT I'M WORTHLESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Pointing at Mrs. Boyle, she continued. "IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU! I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me." With that, she stomped out of the office and fled down the hall. Not even looking where she was going, she ran out the first maintenance door she found. Right then and there she decided that no one was ever going to tell her what to do. She was going to be a forensic anthropologist- and be the best of the best – then she could be her own boss. No more angry social workers, no commitments except work and school.

"Tempe? Are you ok?" Whipping around, she saw Mr. Keenan leaning against the side of the school, eating a sandwich.

"I'm not ok, Mr. Keenan. I think I just got expelled and arrested."

"Arrested?"

"By social services. I... I have to go, run." Tempe said, fear in her voice. She started walking away.

"Tempe!" He called her back. "Once you get your stuff from the Booth's, come see me. There is something you should know." She nodded, taking the offered slip of paper. On it was an address.

Sly Keenan watched her until she rounded the corner. Then, swallowing the last bite of his sandwich, he got in his car and sped off. The substitute could take care of his class – he had something more important to do.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Arriving at his small house, Sly immediately went inside and grabbed the phone, dialing a number. It picked up on the third ring.

"Sly, I told you this number was never to be called!" A gruff, male voice said.

"I know Maxie, but it's about Temperance. She's here in Boston, and she's in trouble." Sly explained.

"Boston!? What the hell is she doing there? Last I checked she was with a family in Seattle."

"I guess she jumped ship. Social services are on to her. She got in a fight in the lunch room and the school tried to locate her file. Guidance got wind of a run away foster kid, and pieced two and two together. She bolted, and is on her way to my place now. I can tell her some things to keep her out of too much trouble, but it would be so much easier if I could just tell her who I am." Keenan pleaded.

"No! That will endanger way beyond anything that the Social Services could ever do to her. She can't know of our family. Please, Sly, help her out. But don't tell her who you are. Too much is at stake."

"Alright, little brother. Only for you. How's Ruth?"

"We're alright. Traveling at the moment, with McVicker. Listen, I have to go. Take care of her for me."

"I'll try, Max." A dial tone ended the conversation. At that moment, Sly heard a tentative knock at his front door. Opening it, he saw Tempe clutching her backpack and a black trash bag.

"Got everything?" He asked. She nodded. "Come in." He lead her to the kitchen. Sitting on one of the wooden chairs, Sly motioned for her to do the same. Once she was seated, he began.

"Social Services knows who you are and where you are. They are NOT going to let you stay here in Boston. Even though it is only two weeks until your birthday-" He stopped at her surprised and suspicious look, "I heard you and Booth talking." He explained.

"Even thought there are only two weeks left, they will still take you away. Now, I'm assuming that they do not know about you staying with the Booths yet. I can cover that on my end, but I recommend that you stay away from him for a few years at least until this all blows over. I know, I know-" He said sympathetically when her face fell,

"It's a long time, but if they were to EVER find out, the Booths would be in more trouble than you could ever imagine. If you want, you can write a letter to Seeley. I'll give it to him, but you can't see him again. These people are smart- they can piece two and two together faster than I can say 'equation'. I will warn Seeley too to not go looking for you. Here, take this-" Sly said, handing Tempe a wallet.

"Inside is some money and a metal medallion. As soon as your two weeks is up, take the money and fly down to D.C. Find a man by the name of Dr. Goodman. He's a friend of mine and owes me a favor. Show him the medallion, he will find you a place to stay and he can get you into a high school to finish your schooling and get your diploma. From there, it's up to you. I highly recommend you see Goodman. Too many other schools will want records and background checks. They ask too many questions. Goodman can pull some strings and get you in easy. Now," He paused,

"In half and hour, Social Services will get an anonymous tip that you are at the park down the road. You have until then to write your letter and get to the park. Trust me, please, Tempe. If you run, you are going to have an extremely hard time getting a job, or even into a school. This is the best and easiest option."

"What's the other option?" Tempe asked, still wary.

"To change your name, but that can get icky with the details." It took Brennan a minute or two to absorb all of this.

"'Why should I trust you?" She asked suspiciously. Sly ran a hand over his face. _See, Max? She's too dam much like you. I told you this would be hard. _He thought.

"Tempe, you have no other choice. I promise that someday I will explain. Now write that letter and get out of here."

Twenty minutes later, Temperance Brennan was picked up by Social Services and flown to Seattle.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is another chap! For obvious reasons, I am going to call Angela 'Ange' from now on. It just conflicts too much with 'Angel'. Whoops! Did I just tell you that Angela was coming into the story? Read on and find out!

Please review! I shouldn't have to say that, though.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth sat in his math class, staring blankly at the substitute. Where was she? If he wasn't going to get in more trouble, he would have stood up and paced. After a few minutes of listening to the sub drone on, Mr. Keenan burst though the door. Dismissing the sub, he quickly gave the class a worksheet and ushered Booth out into the hallway. Once the door closed, Sly pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"This is from Tempe. She's on her way back to her family in Seattle. I have to ask you not to go looking for her. The letter explains." Patting him sympathetically on the shoulder, Sly returned to the classroom. Slumping down against the wall, Booth opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Seeley,_

_Let me start off by saying that this was not my choice. I had to leave – your family would have gotten in big trouble and Social Services were already on to me. I couldn't do that to you after all the kindness you showed me this summer. By the way, I managed to sneak Angel with me, she's in my backpack._

_I also want to say thank you. Before I met you, I truly thought that no one cared. You have done so much for me and I will always remember this summer. _

_Thank you for the Red Sox game, the hugs, the sneaking out to watch the sun set. Oh – and thank you for the AC/DC sweatshirt, which I am still wearing. I forgot to leave it in you room. Sorry! It just . . . reminds me of you._

_Please don't look for me. There can't be ANY link between me and you. Please, you dam Alpha Male, go find yourself another girl. _

_Ok, I'm rambling a bit here. This is going to be our last communication, maybe for ever, and I really don't want it to end. I'm sorry that I never got to help you out in science. I'll make it up to you someday._

_Hug snap for me. Say goodbye to Jared and your parents. Tell your mom that that was the best apple pie I have ever eaten. (Moms, as I recall, seem to like it when you say stuff like that)_

_I miss you already. _

_Well, the plane is boarding. "I'm leavin' on a jet plane. Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh, babe, I hate to go. . ."_

_But I must. Kisses from Angel. _

_With love, and a big hug,_

_Bones_

_P.S. Look me up someday when I become that famous anthropologist! I'll try to find YOU, Mr. FBI man, so watch out!_

Her signature was scrawled at the bottom with a little drawing of a skull and crossbones.

Folding the letter carefully, Booth leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. _There's only one girl, Bones. It's always gonna be you._

At that moment, Seeley Booth made a decision. He would finish school, log a few years of collage and then he was going in the army. He didn't know why or how – maybe the thought of doing something bigger that him just to get away from it all. It was time to move on... she wasn't coming back.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB Two weeks later

After enduring a horrible two weeks with her foster family, Temperance Brennan boarded a plane as a 'free' woman. Clutching her backpack and a small cat carrier, Brennan made her way down the isle until she found her row and seat. Tucking the carrier under her seat and the backpack in the overhead compartment, she turned to face the window. She didn't look up when another passenger plopped down beside her.

"Hello!" A cheery voice said. Brennan turned her head to get a look at her traveling companion. It was a girl about her age with dark brown long wavy hair, brown eyes and the most whimsical polka dotted shirt that she had ever seen.

"Hello." Brennan replied dully.

"What 'cha got in the carrier? I'm Angela, by the way." The girl said, sticking out her hand for Brennan to shake.

"My dog, and I'm Temperance Brennan."

"A dog? She must be small."

"Yeah, she's still a puppy. Want to see her?" Brennan asked.

"Sure! Can I call you Bren?" Angela asked as Tempe tugged the carrier out from under the seat.

"Really?" Tempe said, looking at Angela strangely. "No one has ever called me that before, but go ahead. The only other nickname I have ever had was-" She paused, biting her lip and holding back tears. She could hear his voice in her head._ Bones... "_Never mind"

Angela shrugged off Tempe's strange behavior, deciding to ask her later about the other nickname. She awwed when Brennan turned the cage so that the dog was visible inside.

"What a cute little beagle! What's her name?"

"Angel." Bren responded.

"She is adorable, Sweetie. So, where you headed?"

"D.C. I'm hoping to finish high school there, and then go to collage."

"Me too! What are you going to try to major in? For me it is going to be art of some kind." Angela said excitedly.

"Forensic anthropology." At Ange's confused look, Bren continued. "They look at the bones of people and tell what happened to them."

"Ooohh. Cool! I was researching some different art careers last night, and actually came across something called a forensic artist. They draw faces from the skulls of victims so they can be identified."

"Then we could work together!" Brennan replied. Angela's smile and enthusiasm was contagious.

Before either of them knew it, the five hour plane flight was almost over. They had spent the whole time talking, laughing, telling stories and planning for the future.

"Hey Bren, do you have a place to stay in D.C? Because if you don't, I'm renting a small apartment. You could crash with me."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Brennan replied as they got off the plane. They headed over to baggage claim where Angela picked up her two suitcases.

"What does your luggage look like?" Angela asked, her eyes following the conveyor belt around and around.

"Oh, all I have is this." Brennan answered, gesturing to her backpack.

"That's all?! Sweetie, we'll have to go shopping!" She shrieked excitedly, causing a few people to stare.

"But I don't like shopping." Brennan almost whined as they threw their stuff in a waiting cab. Angela paused briefly to tell the cab driver the address, and then continued.

"How can you _not _like shopping? I love it!"

"I'm just not a 'girl girl'. Booth would say I'm just stubborn." Bren said, trailing off with a sad faraway look on her face at the mention of Booth. Angela picked up on it immediately.

"Sweetie. What's wrong? Who's Booth?" Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but was saved by the cab pulling up to an apartment building. Grabbing her backpack and Angel's cage, she followed Angela up two flights of stairs to a corridor lined with doors. Trailing behind, she watched as Ange counted the numbers.

"Forty three, forty five,. . . ahh! Forty seven! Here we are, home sweet home!" Pulling out a key, Angela unlocked the door. they both gasped when the door opened.

The apartment was, in essence, a loft. Bren could see a small kitchen off to her right, a lounge with a few couches and a TV, and in the back two doors that she assumed was a bathroom and a bedroom.

"Oh daddy, you sure are a funny man." Angela said, chuckling and dumping her bags on the couch. "Look at this place! It's huge!" She laughed, spinning in a circle to take it all in. " When he said small, I was expecting _small."_

"So what now?" Bren asked.

"Well, I vote for letting Angel out and then crashing on the couch with some popcorn and truth or dare."

Brennan tilted her head and creased her eyebrows in confusion. "Why would you 'crash' on the couch? And what is truth or dare?"

Angela rolled her eyes before jumping into action. "You'll see! Come on!"

Brennan undid the latch on Angel's cage, allowing her to explore the apartment at her own pace. Following Ange to the lounge, she briefly wondered what Booth was up to.

"Sit!" Angela commanded. Brennan sat and Angel jumped up into her lap. "Spill."

"Spill what?"

"Bren, Sweetie, we really need to work on your pop culture." After a short pause, Angela jumped in again. "So, spill, tell me your life's story. I'll tell you mine..."

Brennan sighed. "All of it?"

"Every insignificant detail."

"Well, I guess it started when my parents left. I was 15, and thrown into the system. After another bad, abusive foster family I managed to sneak past security and onto a plane. I was wandering around Boston Commons when Booth found me." Brennan stopped for a short laugh, and shook her head. "I was sitting there, and he came up and asked if I was alright. I was wary of him, but after talking to him a bit I realized he was just being friendly. I was invited to dinner at his family's house, and ended up staying the night."

"You stayed the night with a complete stranger?"

"For some reason, I trusted him. His family took me in, even though they knew I was a foster kid. I spent the summer with Booth, exploring Boston. He was the only one that cared about me after my parents left." A solitary tear made it's way down Tempe's cheek and she swiped at it angrily. "I miss him."

Angela cocked her head to the side. "Then why the hell did you leave what sounds like the _perfect _guy?"

Brennan sighed. "Social Services found out that I was in Boston. Booth and I thought I would be safe if I could just make it to me 18th birthday – then I would no longer be a ward of the state. One of my teachers helped me to get away, after I realized how much trouble the Booth's would be in if Social Services ever found out that they helped and housed me. I went back to my family in Seattle for two weeks, and then got on the plane to D.C. Here we are."

"Why D.C?" Ange asked.

"My teacher gave me a medallion, and told me to come to D.C to find a man named Dr. Goodman. He said that Goodman would help me out and find me a place to stay. I don't have to stay here once I find a place." Tempe said.

"Are you kidding? You are MORE than welcome to say with me. I'll be all alone otherwise!" Ange protested.

"I'll have to see. . . I don't know where I'll be going to school and everything. . ."

"Well, if you do move, I'm still going to come over at least every other day to check up on you." Ange said stubbornly. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to do that! I'll be fine, and besides, I have Angel to look after me." Ange looked at the puppy doubtfully.

"I hate to tell you hun, but until that dog gets a bit of fat on her, she's not going to be much of a guard dog."


	16. Chapter 16

I know it's short, and it took me a ridiculously long time to write, and I apologise!!!! I'm so sorry this took me so long... I had no inspiration for a long time. For everyone who stuck with me throughout this fic, thank you for reading and reviewing. A short epilogue will follow, and when I wrap up some loose ends on other fics, hopefully a sequel.

(---------------------------)

"What if he doesn't want to help? What if doesn't recognize the medallion?" Brennan worried, pacing the loft. She was playing absentmindedly with the medallion, flipping it between her fingers.

"Bren, calm down!" Ange said from her perch on the couch. Angel sat in her arms as they both watched Bren pace. Back and forth, back and forth, like a one sided tennis match.

"Calm down?" Tempe said hysterically, her voice frighteningly high. "Calm down? How can I? I'm about to meet the man who will decide my future! What if he thinks I'm too-" She stalled, waving the medallion as she looked for the right word. Ange got there first.

"Sweetie. It's going to be fine! You are just going to ask for a favor – it's not a job interview or anything." She glanced at her watch. "Let's go, we've got a train to catch."

"Train?" Bren asked, her eyebrows scrunching together as she tilted her head in confusion.

Ange rolled her eyes. "Subway, same difference."

(------------------)

They missed the subway. Sprinting onto the second floor of the Jeffersonian Institute Bren ran up to Goodman's secretary, with Ange trailing behind.

"I'm here to see Dr. Goodman. I called ahead." She panted. The secretary looked up at her from what she was writing.

"The ten-thirty?" Brennan nodded.

"It's 11:00." Brennan nodded again.

"You're late."

"Margret!" A deep male voice boomed. "Are you pestering people again? Let the girl in." Bren sighed in relief while Margret sighed in annoyance.

Walking into the office that the voice had come from, Tempe was almost shaking with nerves. She didn't know how to act around important people. The young black professor looked up at her from where he was writing on a sticky note.

"Come on in, I don't bite." He said kindly, gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. Once she was seated, he asked, "What is it that you wanted to see me about?"

Bren opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out the medallion, placing it on the desk. Goodman leaned forward to get a better look at it. His eyes widened in surprise.

"You have my full attention now. Where did you get this??"

"Sly Keenan sent me he said that you owed him a favor and that you'd help me out." Tempe said quickly.

"Of course. What do you need?"

"I would like to finish high school here in D.C." She explained. Goodman's expression turned thoughtful.

"Where are you going to go after high school? What are you planning on doing?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"I want to become a forensic anthropologist." She murmured.

"Really? That's great! I can probably get you an internship here at the Jeffersonian if that is the career you pursue. As for a high school, that shouldn't be a problem. Do you have school records?" Goodman questioned, folding his hands in on his desk. Tempe shook her head.

"I was a foster kid and I moved around a lot."

"Ahh... well, give me a week and I can get you into one of the local high schools." He smiled_. She reminds me a little of myself when I was young._

"Really?! Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure."

Tempe excused herself and ran out of the office to hug an ecstatic Angela.

"I'm in!"

"That's great! Come on, Bren, we're celebrating!" Brennan's eyebrows shot up questioningly.

"Ice cream!" Ange shrieked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan followed Angela out the door, and into her new life.


	17. Chapter 17

Ok, officially the shortest chap/epilogue I've ever written. The sequel will be called 'Family Ties' and will be up after I finish up some of my other fics.

(--------------------)

Temperance Brennan finished high school. She worked her way through collage as an assistant to a professor named Micheal Stires. She graduated with a degree in Forensic Anthropology. Some time in her Senior year, she got her own apartment, and moved out of Angela Montenegro's with her cadaver and police dog, Angel. An internship at the Jeffersonian Institute started her career.

Tempe worked abroad at many mass dig sites, had a run in with some gang leaders in Peru, and identified Civil War soldiers. Her life was simple, yet she wished for more.

Although she frequently searched the FBI databases for a 'Seeley Booth', she never found him.

Until the day he walked back into her life, and into her heart.


End file.
